


Call of the Wild: Double Etheree

by Ride_Forever



Series: North by Northwest: due South poems [33]
Category: due South
Genre: DSSS Treat, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/pseuds/Ride_Forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nearly canon-compliant moment of the departure on the Quest ("nearly" refers to Ray's choice of Led Zeppelin rather than ABBA).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call of the Wild: Double Etheree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luzula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/gifts).



> Etheree is a poetry form that consists of ten lines of unmetered and unrhymed verse, the first line having one syllable, each succeeding line adding a syllable, with the total syllable count being 55; a double etheree counts up to ten, and ten again, and back down to one with the total syllable count being 110.
> 
> The end-point of this etheree is a slight rewording of the refrain from Led Zeppelin's "Stairway to Heaven" (the song's actual refrain is "oh, it makes me wonder").
> 
> Written as a treat for the lovely Luzula, who graciously took on the role of pinch hitter for this dSSS. This poem is based on Luzula's prompts "landscape description" and "dogsledding".
> 
> Relationship-tagged with both "&" and "/" to give readers their own choice of slash-goggles on or off.
> 
> *******************************************************************************************************

white  
like a  
blank slate, this  
cold heaven where  
the ice promises  
pristine preservation –  
arctic sunrise brightening  
the upward mountain path as they  
set out on the first day of their Quest --  
what comes next is their blank slate, what comes next  
is to create and preserve their heaven --  
Fraser makes eye contact with Dief and  
calls “line out!” to straighten the team,  
then it’s “hike!” and away up  
the luminous passage,  
“Stairway to Heaven”  
being hummed by  
Ray – “makes you  
wonder,  
oh….”


End file.
